Behind the Masks
by BitterSweetChaoticSerenity
Summary: [Second Book Out Of Three] Irene has matured and grown into a smart woman, but is that enough? The emotional stress of the problems she has to face are like nothing she's ever experianced. Will the training Gabriel has given her help her, or just make things worse? Find out in, Behind the Masks! AdrianxOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Too bad that this will never get passed you, Daniel. Too bad you didn't get to see me off. Wish me luck, brother, for I'm not coming back. I love you for helping me, but I'm off now. If you really need anything, Laurie knows exactly where I am. Please notify her first. She's a very busy woman. As am I. Please, please, please, please don't come looking for me. I'll be fine. I know exactly what I am doing, and getting into. I can be under a different roof, and under someone else's watch for now on._

_-Love,_  
_Irene._

Daniel tensed reading the letter. How deep for a fourteen year old... He grunted with displeasure as he read the last paragraph. Never coming back? After everything he had done for her? He hated the feeling that crept over him. His little girl. His little sister was already leaving the nest. His eyes flickered to door, stairs and then back to the note. His heart hung heavily in his rib cage. How could she just leave? And how could she have been in and out without him noticing?

"What's the note about?" Daniel heard a rough, curious voice behind him wonder out loud.

'He must of come in without me noticing.' Dan thought to himself as his eyes flickered to Rorschach. 'Maybe because she took stealth lessons from Rorschach. That's how I didn't notice.'

"She left, Rorschach." Dan could see Rorschach flinch, his body tensing and then relaxing.

"What do you mean she left?" Rorschach asked, his voice rougher with anger. "She couldn't just leave Daniel! There had to be a reason-"

Dan cut Rorschach off, "Rorschach, she left. Here, read this." Dan handed Rorschach the note who took it, read it, and then his fist crumpled it when it clenched into an iron fist.

"There was a girl, at the party - during the mission. She lead her away. If I could find her then I could find Irene. I'll get her back for you Dan." Rorschach muttered, walking past Daniel. He didn't like this. Everyone in the group was involved with keeping her safe. She couldn't just bail on everyone, claiming to be fine and free of charge. They had put too much time into her. Plus, Rorschach knew better than to assume that woman Irene was with wasn't going to harm her. Every official wanted her. But the thing that made Rorschach move wasn't just that this was his best friend's sister they were talking about. This was the little girl that he cared for for months. His gut churned at the thought of her getting hurt. He went to the basement and started to collect weapons as Daniel ran down the steps.

"Rorschach," Dan called in a low voice, as if trying to stay calm.

"No, Daniel. She wouldn't leave like that, she cares for you to much," Rorschach interpreted in a voice that sounded like a father's scolding. He didn't want to be bothered. He knew the general direction of where she was. He saw her disappear. They had locked gazes. She had smiled, as if - " Does she know? Has she seen me without my mask?" Rorschach muttered under his breath, panic flood the bottom of his gut, mixing into the mess of emotions stirring in there already.

Dan sighed at Rorschach's calm movements, but he could tell he was a mess of emotions. They both were, but Daniel handled it better. It wasn't the first time she had ran away. It wasn't the first time she said she would never be back. It most likely wasn't going to be the last either. "You read the letter, you know that she left because she needed to-"

Dan was cut off when Rorschach banged his hand on the table. "Fine. I'll just let her go and she can get turned into the cops after they are done assaulting her. Do you like that idea."

"You're jumping to conclusions. This isn't the first time she said she was never coming back. We just... have to be patient. Wait for her-"

"To come back or find her dead? Yes Daniel, those sound like great options."

"Sarcasm is not appreciated here, Rorschach." Daniel said sternly, giving an unamused look at Rorschach.

Rorschach just scoffed. "Never was, Daniel."

"Would you just calm down?" Daniel asked. Rorschach turned and glared at the man next to him

"Calm down when your sister is missing? I don't think I will," Rorschach spat. Daniel sighed.

"I don't know why I'm not as worried as I should be. I don't know where she went, but she'll be back."

"How you sure?" Rorschach growled.

Daniel shrugged. "She is my sister, she's smart, Rorschach, she doesn't need us there 24/7 to live." Daniel walked over and rested a comforting hand on Rorschach's defeated shoulder. "She will come back when she needs to."

* * *

**A/N**: Yay! Second book! I hope you enjoy the rest. I should update soon! BTW this is not edited. Bare with me, I'll go back and do it later. :)


	2. Chapter One

***Important stuff on my profile! Take a look! VERY IMPORTANT!***

**Chapter One**

I laid back on her couch, sighing contently. "Hey, babe," I called to the person in the kitchen. "Fetch me a beer, and make me a sandwich."

A scoff sounded, irritated, and amused. "Make your own sandwich, _babe_."

"C'mon baby~" I cooed, kicking my feet up. I looked at the woman in the doorway to the kitchen. She sighed and walked over, swinging her hips as if to show her feminie dominace. She shoved my feet down and placed her elbows on the back of the couch instead. Her cleavage showed just enough to make her outfit provocative and sexy without making her look like a whore. I felt myself snicker. "Make me sandwich, bitch!"

She snickered this time and purred, "Dose Irene feel too lazy and broken to make herself a sandwich." I nodded, and a heartbroken expression covered my face.

"It's not fair," I whimpered, joking around. "The doctor told me I couldn't cook my own food anymore. He's afraid I'll burn the world down."

Gabby gave me a bored look. After a moment she sighed and extended back to her full height, heading towards the door. "You're making a sandwich, not a bomb. Now, cook it yourself, kiddo."

"C'mon!" I retorted, anger flaring at the age comment. I hopped up from the couch and crossed my arms, giving her attitude. "I thought my age didn't matter to you!" I sniffed and looked away. "That's it, we are no longer friends."

Gabby glanced behind her, bemused. "I'll be home at seven. Let Steven in if he comes by, and shut the hell up."

I scoffed, then walked past Gabby to the hallway.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Gabby yelled.

I shrugged and called back, "I'm going to go see...an old friend..."

I heard Gabby scoff. "Those Watchmen freaks?"

"They aren't freaks, Gabs." I paused to glare at her, appearing in a ninja-type outfit. "Plus, one's my brother."

"No!" Gabby yelled, making me jump. She lunged at me and tackled me to the ground. I rolled my eyes are her childish behaviour.

"What?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I can't let you go do that again! You cause too much of a scene."

"Oh that was once!" I countered, frowning at her lack of trust. She sighed and looked over my combat outfit.

I was wearing my costume I went out in every other day with. Though, Gabby, I had just realized, hadn't seen me wear this in about three months.

"Are you sure you are even still able to act like a ninja anymore, Ivy?" I sighed and nodded.

"Don't call me Ivy, Gabs," I growled, shoving her off of me.

"You called me Gabs!" she protested. "So we both get bad nicknames."

I shook my head at her reasoning. "No, dipshit. Ivy is a completely _different_ name."

"So is Gabs," Gabby muttered under her breath. I gave her a dull look and she look away in a random direction. "Anyway, you better not come home hurt. My baby shouldn't even still be going out there, and you know it's so damn true too."

I scoffed at her words. "I'm fourteen. I've been doing this for years. Give me some credit, Gabby."

Gabby looked at me with sad eyes and only nodded. "You know I only treat you like this because I love you like a daughter." She paused, and grabbed my face, holding ours close together. I glared as she glared at me. "So as your mother figure, I'm saying you either come back unharmed, or I swear the the Lord himself, I will hurt you even more. You understand, Irene?" I nodded and stopped glaring at her. With a frown I hugged her and nuzzled my face to the side of hers.

"Thanks _Gabs_."

"No problem, _Ivy_." She let go of me and jumped up, holding out a hand to me. I grabbed it and let her pull me to my feet. She smoothed the sleek black qipao top I had on and tried tugging it down so if would cover more of my stomach. I swatted her prying hands away as she also tried to mess with my bottoms. This woman had no shame. I stepped back and she frowned. "Your hair looks too cute."

I sighed and shook my head, once again. "Woman, my hair is naturally like this. Stop being so protective."

Her frown deepened at my words. "I can't help it. You're my little baby."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm leaving now. Tell Steven just to come in. You know you'll be home when you are home. I'm leaving. The guys is expecting me. I don't want to be late."

Gabs nodded and let me walk to the window, and crawl out into it. I walked around the allies, familiar with the surrounding area by now.

A shadow moved and I frowned, scrunching myself against the wall. It moved again and the one and only Nite Owl stepped out from the shadows. I smiled, but didn't move. I wanted to see if that grumpy partner was with him.

My heart beat sped up as I heard the deep and raspy call of Rorschach, "Nite, didn't she said she would be here."

Daniel looked around with his goofy goggles and scanned the area. When he looked at me, a goofy and excited grin slapped to his face. I licked my lips and called, "I've been here awhile. I think it's you guys who are late. Gonna blame fashion?"

I heard Rorschach groan, and my heart felt like someone had flicked it. "Don't you think you should have matured at all. Where have you been, anyway?" he asked unhappily.

"I can't tell you. If I did, then I would be caught, or found. I like living how I am anyway," I growled back, all of my excitement that had built up when I thought of seeing him depleting into nothing but annoyance. "Nice to see you too."

Daniel frowned and looked back between us, both still in the shadows. "Hey, be nice. I don't approve of such negative activities. I haven't seen Irene in a long time, Rorschach. Let her be."

"Hurm," the man grumbled.

"Hn," I grunted at the same time he did. I glared at him. "Don't copy me."

"I grunted first."

"Stop acting like a child."

"Could say same to you, kid."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Is that a threat?"

"Tsk, promise."

I let a growl escape my lips and I was about to kick off the wall to punch the masked jerk in his face but Daniel stopped me from doing anything with a warning look though his goofy goggles.

"Knock it off!" Daniel hissed. "Why can't you just be nice?"

"The asshole started it," I protested, stepping out of my shadow to stand next to Daniel. I pointed in the vague direction of Rorschach as I whined, "Not my fault he doesn't have manners."

"Hurm, sure..." Rorschach commented with a scoff.

I glared at Rorschach. "Why don't you at least come out of your shell and say 'hello'?"

Rorschach shrugged and step forward, meeting the street lamp's light. "Now what, princess?"

I growled, staring at him. What the hell was his problem? "You know, if anything, I would be a Queen, not a damn princess. Get your facts straight."

"C'mon," Dan begged, grabbing my shoulder. "calm down! We just got here. I haven't seen you in months. What do you want to do?"

I glanced at Daniel and then shot into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I wanna hug you for about ten minutes, 'cause I missed you so much," I informed as if I was talking to a four year old who didn't want to get his goodbye kiss.

Daniel chuckled, patted my back awkwardly. "Well, I missed you too, kiddo."

I chuckled as well, and pulled back. "I would hug you for longer, but really, hugging spreads unwanted germs, and I don't wanna be sick," I explained. Daniel blinked slowly frowned at my explanation.

"You can't hug me because I have germs? You do know that you have germs too, right?"

I sighed, and shot back, "Suck it up. I'm the one who would get sick. My immune system has been terrible lastly. I can't risk it."

Dan shot me a look of worry. "I don't like that coming from you."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like I'll die. I am just getting sick easier than I would like. I don't know why, but I guess I'm okay with it." I sighed and looked at Rorschach. "I may not be on the best inner terms with you right now, but due to not seeing you in awhile, do I get a hug?"

Rorschach snorted. "No."

I smiled at the reply. "I love how you bluntly refuse to get sappy. It's comical," I said as I walked closer with my arms open. "C'mon, you know you wanna!" I chided, getting in his personal space.

He back away and I followed him until he backed up against a wall. "I'll break arm."

"What about suck it up do people not understand?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his torso. "Hug back or I knee you in the pee-pee." I whispered, narrowing my eyes devilishly.

"No."

"Don't be stubborn, you know I'll do it. Bye-bye baby maker," I whispered, smiling a crude smile.

"Touch me, you die," he whispered back, trying to be silent, but his voice came out quite and husky, making the breath in my throat stop.

"God, you're the worst. Just do it. Give in to a little thing called peer pressure," I said.

"No."

"Don't be so stubborn."

"You're the one to talk."

"Apparently, you barely speak."

He snorted.

I gasped and smiled. "Was that a laugh?"

"You know damn well it wasn't, princess."

"Daniel! I made Rorschach laugh!"

And with that, I was pushed away from Rorschach. He grunted, "I don't laugh."

I snickered, amused. "Right, and birds don't fly."

"You ever heard me laugh?"

"No, but you chuckle."

"It's not the same."

"Bullshit."

He just growled in response. And that's how our night kicked off. After a couple more minutes of chatting we got down to busniess. Of course nothing happened really. It was just a simple, easy night. There was an attempted kidnapping, but I put an end to that, and the guy only ended up with a minor concussion. As for the little girl, she was just fine, and now safely at home.

And at this time, so was I. But, now I had to sit and be here by myself. Gabby wasn't home yet, and the house was cold and dark. Just how I hated it. Even so, Gabs was a much better mother figure than my own had been. Sighing, I made my way to the kitchen to make myself that sandwich. Once that was done, I bummed out on the couch, sitting alone in the dark.

Why was I so lonely? I want to see Daniel again...but would that put me in danger? I frowned, finishing up my sandwich and sometime after that, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **_So how's the update? I think it's good. I would love a review, I really would~! Please do so! I want all kinds of feedback! Check out my profile, important stuff on there!_

_If there are any major errors, please ignore them, I'll go back and edit this later as well. I'm so sorry, I'm just very busy, and I needed to get this chapter up. Next chapter might take awhile longer. Sorries..._

_-Nichole_

***Important stuff on my profile! Take a look!**_**VERY IMPORTANT! Has to do with polls!***_


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

There was a slam against the door, and my eyes snapped open. "Oh God...when did I fall asleep?" I mumbled. Another urgent bang erupted on the door.

With a sigh, I dragged myself to the door, and looked out the little peep hole.

"Oh, it's Steven..." I unlocked the door and opened it, letting the man in. "Hi, Steven-"

"Where is _she_?" he demanded glaring at me. He strutted in, his eyes dangerously narrowed. His demeanor didn't shock me or scare me. I just looked at him, unfazed.

I shrugged and yawned. "Who's 'she'?"

Without a warning, he shoved me up against the wall, his hands gripping my neck, choking me. Fuck. "Gabriel. That's who. I won't repeat myself again. Where is that bitch?" he growled.

I cringed, my hazing mind barely processing his actions and words. "I don't know Steven!" I forced out even though I didn't want to speak, just concentrate on breathing. "Let me go!"

"Uh, no." He yanked me away from the wall, and let go of me, flinging me into the coffee table.

"Ah!" I grumbled. I felt tired, angry tears puddle in my eyes and I pouted, frustrated with my situation. I was too tired for this! With anger and rage boiling inside of me, I looked up at him with hateful eyes and yelled, "Leave me alone!"

With anger crumbling to exhaustion I crumpled back to the floor, unable to think of the consequences these actions had. Maybe it was just because I was so used to Steven. Either way, I'd just sleep it off. It'll all be fine.

I let out a scream of shock and pain as a hand tangled into my hair, and I was lifted form the floor. I let out another scream, and kicked my feet trying to touch the floor. "_STEVEN_!" I cringed the way I screamed his name. It sounded so...weird. I whined and quickly got fed up with it all.

My mind was fuzzy, and my thoughts were all mixed and confused. I grabbed his arm, and then swung my leg up, hitting him in the side. His grip loosened a little, but before he could tighten his grip again, I slid my hand down his arm, and snapped his wrist. He cried out in pain, retracting his hand.

I turned around fully to face him, and kicked him in his shin, but before I could do anything else, he tackled me to the ground, his arm pressing down on my neck. I gasped and tried to move under him. The lack of air was painful, and didn't help my efforts to get loose.

My feet twitched madly, trying to shake my legs out from under him, but that didn't work either. I felt more tears form in my eyes. I am so pathetic. My eyes stung. Steven scowled at me, cranked his good arm back, and punched me in the face. I let out a strained cry, and then I felt my tears burst like a dam. He grabbed my hair and slammed my head to the ground repeatedly. I think he was saying something about payback for breaking his wrist.

That confused me . . . When did I break his wrist? ...Who is this man above me?

Slowly the pain dulled and my eyes slowly started closing. Before that could happen though, Steven was suddenly pulled off of me, and a couple of punches were heard.

A head of blonde hair and and blue eyes looked at me, suddenly inches from my face. I looked at him with interest. Who was he? With that my eyes closed and a darker than dark world engulfed me, and I went unconscious.

**XxX**

I woke up feeling heavy. So heavy. I groaned and shifted, and everything shifted with me, but something slid off my forehead. It was cold and damp. A wet cloth?

"Hey, take it easy," a dry, soft voice said. I frowned and looked around the room. I ignored the man in the doorway who was calmly wiping off his hands off.

Surrounding me were purple walls, and dark hardwood floors. The bed's frame was made out of mahogany, as well as the dresser. The mattress I was lying on was soft and comfortable, with thick, and smooth, almost velvety purple covers.

I looked back to the doorway, and asked, "Who are you?" He quickly threw the dish rag in the room next to this one and walked over to the bed, sitting beside me. I scooted over cynically. I didn't repeat myself, but instead glared at him.

He hummed and looked in my eyes, placing a gentle hand on my cheek, turning my face side to side to examine it. His touch burned, but something about it gave me a feeling of deja vu. "You seem better. How are you feeling?" he asked. I didn't help but notice he had minty breath. It was kind of melting me to smell it. I shifted and felt my cheeks get warmer. Who was he anyway?

"I feel fine," I lied. I had a headache that was small but troublesome, and my throat hurt. Well, hurt was an understatement, but who am I to complain?

The man hummed again and turned away from me, grabbing a glass from the nightstand. He placed it at my lips and then waited for me to grab it.

"You look awful," he commented after a moment.

"Gee, you know how to flatter a woman," I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes.

He sent me a small smirk and shook the glass slightly. "Drink up, you haven't drank anything since you've been here."

"How long have I been out?" I asked, taking the glass from his hands. I stared at him expectantly.

He answered, "A day." With that he picked up the cloth next to me, and frowned. "I'll get you another one," he said, placing a hand on my forehead.

I groaned and slapped his hand away, glaring at him. "Who are you, and why are you touching me so freely?" I hissed. The blonde blinked slowly, looking at me with a quizzical expression.

"I'm a friend. You know exactly who I am...or so I thought," the man mumbled. I looked down, and then back up at him.

"How do we know each other?" I asked, my voice quiet, my eyes down casted to the bed. It didn't feel weird to be here, or be next to this man anymore. He was a friend. But what business does a man have being friends with a child?

"Your brother and I work together," he said. A worried expression fell on his face and he patted my head. After a moment, he pulled me in for a hug. "It's quite awful that you can't remember. Just how hard did that man hit you?"

"I don't know... Daniel? You work with Daniel? How is Daniel? I haven't seen him in a long time."

"He's doing good, that I am sure of."

I smiled and leaned into the man's hug. It was big and warm, like a father's.

"That's great news to hear..." I paused and pulled away from the dude, asking, "What's your name?"

"Adrian, and I know your name is Irene, in case you don't remember," he mocked. I pouted, and grunted disapprovingly.

"Don't be an asshole. Of course I remember my own name," I growled. Adrian just patted my head again.

"Well, stay in bed. I don't trust that you can walk. I'll be back with breakfast." He stood up, and walked to the door before stopping like something hit him. "Oh yes, that reminds me, I called Dan and he said that he'll be here later to check on you. Though, you'll have to stay at my place. We don't trust you staying at his house."

And then he disappeared out of the doorway, not letting me reply. After sitting there dumbfounded, I scowled. "'Stay in bed' my ass." I pulled the sheets off of my legs, and twisted my body so I could roll out of bed. Deciding against it, I took it somewhat easy and placed my feet on the floor, and stood up.

Only to have my legs give out.

I gasped as I crumbled to the floor, hitting the nightstand. "Ow, fuck."

"I told you not to get out of bed," Adrian scolded, pacing into the bedroom. He sounded surprisingly calm, as if my disobedience was expected.

I shrugged. "I don't like orders, and they don't like me."

He just rolled his eyes, frowning a bit. "Well, orders are meant to be followed."

"I'm not a follower," I retorted, glaring at him. "I go by my own rules."

"And how has that worked out for you?"

"Fine, until I woke up here."

"Fine? You call your situation fine?"

"How else would you want me to put it without sounding like I need help?"

"I'd say critical, because you do need help."

"Bullshit."

"Stop cursing, and whether you like it or not, I'm helping you. Maybe you don't remember what you've been through the past few months, or what happened a couple days ago, but without anyone's help, you'd be in prison for something you didn't do."

That shut me up. I glared at Adrian, but let him help me back up to the bed. I didn't look at him, but muttered, "Thanks." He nodded, and ruffled my hair, which made my eyes twitch.

"You're fine."

* * *

**A/N:**_ So this isn't editted either...I just want to update. I feel as if this dosen't need much editting anyway. Even when I do edit, I miss things. If there are some serious grammar errors, I'd love to have them brought to my attention._

_I hope you all go on my profile. I have a poll up that I will be shutting down** June 23, 2013**._

_Oh yeah, and review you leaches! I put all of this effort into updating these stories for people, and they don't review! I have a life, and making time for writing is hard. I loose a LOT of sleep to do so. The least you could do is review._

_But fuck you, you probably won't anyway. Assholes... Shit I'm in a period mood again, a calm cranky. Dammit! Now folow and favorite because I'm out of icecream._


End file.
